bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie School Musical
Veggie School Musical is a very unique episode. It tells the story of different VeggieTales episodes, except all the lines are sung (which is a good thing for Sven). <----Lyle the Kindly Viking refrence! Anyways, there will be several familiar stories, plus this episode has a lesson in believing in yourself. Plot The Countertop Bob has to keep reminding Larry that they already had a 20th anniversary party. Larry says they should do something special anyways. The countertop suddenly disappears and the two end up on a stage. Lets Do It! Bob wonders where the heck they are. Larry says they are at the Veggie Valley Elementary School's auditorium. Larry takes a seat in the director's chair, and Bob complains that he should be the director. Larry slaps him with his megaphone and calls for the cast on set. Bob sees Junior, Frankencelery, some little monsters, and Mom Asparagus file out of stage right. Bob knows the first act is Tales From the Crisper. A Bit of Stage Fright After Tales From the Crisper wraps up, it is decided that Scooter will be the official director. Bob complains that he should still be the director because Scooter is a lousy, unimportant side character. Scooter slaps him with the megaphone and calls for the next cast. Bob looks at his script. He is in the next act, Larry's Lagoon. Bob is at least glad to see Palmy again after a while. Back stage, Archibald is trying to get Lovey on stage. Lovey peed her pants. She was scared of performing in front of the crowd. Archibald found this tedious, and suggested that Lovey purchased one of VeggieTales' finest DVDs, Growing Mature Kids. Lovey asked what VeggieTales was. Archibald said it was the cartoon they were in. Lovey was confused. She asked, "We're in a cartoon?" Suddenly, Archie and Lovey's eyes went tiny. This wasn't reality at all....they were just computer animated figures being forced to speak lessons to smelly little kids across the country. Lovey's stage fright went away, as it was replaced by fear and hatred towards Phil Vischer. But they went with it anyways and performed. Realization Lovey soon realized after performing Larry's Lagoon that they were being forced to speak lessons to smelly kids across the country for a good cause. But Lovey began to tell the entire VeggieTales cast that they were in a cartoon. All the veggies began to cry. Their dreams had been shattered. Crying, Scooter calls for the next cast. The cast sadly comes on stage to perform Dave and the Giant Pickle. Everyone was crying. Even The Fib, Goliath, and Apollo Gourd. Junior had stage fright...but it was no ordinary stage fright. It was stage fright of having his computer animated body glitch and not look right or his voice gets warped because Lisa Vischer had a voice crack. Bob told Junior to believe in himself. Then a two-tailed fox came and told Junior he should. Bob and Junior were confused. Good Show Dave and the Giant Pickle actually went okay. Scooter called for the next cast to perform LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space. Junior began to have the same stage fright again. Bob gave Junior a spanking and Junior suddenly got a burst of realization. After LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space, Junior no longer had stage fright. The Next Few Acts... The next shows go very well. The shows they perform are Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Omelet, Lyle the Kindly Viking, Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly, and Going Up. Unfortunately, things began to go wrong in the next act, Bob and Larry's How to Draw. Everyone hated it. They booed Larry right off the stage. Back Into Shape Things finally began to get better once Scooter decided to do Gideon: Tuba Warrior. Everyone loved it. They encored Larry. Bob thought the show was a disaster so far. Everyone in the cast found out they were just in a cartoon, Larry ruined the show by doing Bob and Larry's How to Draw, and a random fox came to the set. But Bob didn't lose hope as the next act was Pistachio. Afterwards After Pistachio, the veggies have one final act, The Good Egg of Gooseville. Bob didn't want to do it, but Lovey, Khalil, Mr. Lunt, and the Western Peas force him to. Everyone from the cast comes in for the final song, Lend a Little Hand. Larry got his little solo, too. It turned out to be a great show after all. What We Have Learned Bob and Larry return to the countertop. Unfortunately, QWERTY heard about the news too. He was so sad the normal song didn't play, QWERTY was short circuiting from crying, and no verse would appear. Then a blue hedgehog said, "The Show must go on! Fellas, it's time to talk about what we learned today!" Then he sung the What We Have Learned song. Then a verse of believing in yourself and then the goodbyes. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Tales From the Crisper'' *''Larry's Lagoon'' *''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' *''LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space'' *''Madame Blueberry'' *''King George and the Ducky'' *''Madame Blueberry'' *''Omelet'' *''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' *''Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly'' *''Going Up'' *''Bob and Larry's How to Draw'' *''Gideon: Tuba Warrior'' *''Pistachio'' *''The Good Egg of Gooseville'' *''My Grown Up Elf'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Elves What We Have Learned song Sonic Version Kid They Got a Letter From None Continuity *SOMETHING FROM EVERY EPISODE APPEARS Allusions *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Sonic and Tails make an appearance *'High School Musical': The episode title is spoofed off this Cast EVERY CHARACTER EVER SHOWN Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi